The Fourth Hokage's Legacy
by babywolf-lover
Summary: What if the night of the Kyuubi attack Minato chose family over the village and saved Kushina's life but Konoha was nearly destroyed. Deemed a traitor Minato is stripped of his title and is shunned. He flees Konoha becoming a rogue ninja but leaves Kushina and his daughter in Konoha. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Dreams?

**The Fourth Hokage's Legacy.**

 **Summary:** What if the night of the Kyuubi attack Minato chose family over the village and saved Kushina's life but Konoha was nearly destroyed. Deemed a traitor Minato is stripped of his title and is shunned. He flees Konoha becoming a rogue ninja but leaves Kushina and his daughter in Konoha, his name and story is banned from Konoha and is basically erased from their memories. As Naru grows up and begins to get curious about the absent father and wants to hunt him down, but will it fix things or make it worse?

 **Genre:** Family , Adventure

 **Warning:** Violence, Mild Language, Death

 **Main characters:** Minato N. , Naruko U.

 **Tags:** Adventure, Choice, Death, Family, Fem Naruto, Hide, Hunt, Konoha, Kushina, Minato, Naruko, Naruto, Questions, Rogue, Run, Saved, Shame, Shun, Violence.

 **Information:** Characters are Ooc

Ages Ooc

Minato didn't want to be Hokage.

Kushina is a princess so is Naru

Family is more important to Minato than the village

Kyuubi is fond of Kushina and Naru

 **Chapter 1: Dreams?**

They wanted me to be the Hokage? Why? I mean I know my name grew fairly famous during this past accursed war but still. I didn't want to be Hokage, all I wanted to do was raise a family with my beloved wife. I didn't want to run the village, now had you of asked me 10 years ago, I would jumped in joy at the notion, I would of screamed in joy and been bouncing around like child with a sugar high, I would have been the happiest man in the whole world, but that was then …. this is now.

My family was the most important thing in my life now, it was my dream. Mainly because in this village was filled with blind, judgmental people who had very closed minds and hated anything different or not from here. And as much as I detested the thought of being Hokage, it wasn't like I could say 'No!', I was a Konohagakure shinobi who had a duty to serve my leader and protect my village, if that meant taking the Hokage title then I guess I had to. In all true honesty I didn't feel right for the job, I mean for goodness sakes I lost two of my students within the past year! I wasn't a good sensei so I suppose to rule and protect everyone now?

I let out a small huff and ran my fingers through my spiky, golden-yellow hair, I looked at the villagers and nodded in respect at the people who nodded to me. I arrived outside my house and saw the lights on, I let out another huff and walked up the steps and to the front door. I pulled my keys out and slid it into the lock and opened the door and was hit with a wave of delicious smells that made my stomach grumble in hunger. I pulled my shoes off setting them to the side neatly, I looked up at my wife who was cooking in the kitchen, she wore gray blue pants and an orange short sleeve shirt with a pale blue apron tied on her front, her long beautiful red hair was pulled into a ponytail, she was humming a quiet song and swaying with it. I smiled and stared at her for a few seconds, I let out a quiet sigh, she perked up and turned around flashing me her smile.

"Hi Mina!" She said, I chuckled at the pet name she picked for me.

"Hi." I said and walked up to her.

"So what did the Sandaime want? Hm? Did you get scolded?" She asked teasing, I gave a small smile and chuckled, I sighed.

"Well … no... actually he wanted to speak me about something." I said holding my chin and sighed. "He wants me to the Yondaime Hokage." I said.  
"Oh? Well, I wouldn't pay much attention to what he says it's not that important." She said waving her hand dismissively before it clicked, she grunted and blinked. "EH!? What did you just say?!" She asked in shock, I nodded my head.

"I've been named Yondaime." I said, she blinked twice before a big smile lit up her face and she jumped on me hugging me tight.

"Congratulations 'ttebane!" She said, I stuttered with a blush as she wiggled in my arms before she grunted and pulled back with a blush. "Sorry, congratulations, thank you much." She said with a small bow, I sighed with a half smile and kissed her lips, she blushed and smiled leaning closer, I grinned and grabbed her hips yanking her up in my arms, she let out a squeak as I began to walk back to the room.  
"Supper." She said and kissed me again, I walked back and flicked the burners off and carried her into our room, I laid her on the bed and crawled over her as she purred with a smile, I smiled and captured her lips again.

-o0o-Time jump-o0o-

I let out a sigh as I mixed the ingredients for the supper Kushina was planning tonight. Today was a pretty rare day, I got out of the office early and was finally able to spend time with my wife, or at least so I thought. When I got home she said she was going to the hospital to see the medic Senju Tsunade. Kushina had been complaining of an upset stomach for a few days, I guess she had enough of it. And when I tried to go with her she declined and told me to begin mixing the food for supper. It had been nearly a month since I was named Yondaime and been basically away from my wife and when I get it off I'm stuck cooking. I sighed clapping my hands getting some of the flour off of them, then I brushed them on my pink apron that Kushina bought me, I chuckled and pulled it off and hung it next to Kushina's blue one.

"Now I mix the filling." I muttered reading over Kushina's notes, I picked up the orange bowl and began to mix it thoroughly.

"Minato!" Kushina's voice cried out, I jumped and came around the corner, she stood by the front door wearing her usual off duty clothes which consisted of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under her long, loose-fitting green dress and her red hair was down. She had a giant smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"We're pregnant!" She said, I blinked a few times before my eyes widened as it sunk in, I stuttered and a smile slipped across my face.

"A baby? We're gonna have a baby?" I asked.

"I'm gonna be a mom!" She cried out in joy, I let out a shaky break.  
"I'm gonna be a dad.." I said in shock.  
"A mom!" She said louder. "A mom 'ttebane!" She said.

"I'm gonna be a dad." I said and gulped and walked up to her, she ran up and hugged me, I returned it and we laughed, I blinked back tears, she smiled holding me tight. I sighed holding her with a giant smile on my face before if faded away and I thought about how complicated things were going to get...

The next morning I woke up at my usual 7am and got ready quietly so Kushina could sleep in, I placed a gentle kiss on her stomach then her lips and walked out. I grabbed some breakfast on the way and headed to the office. I nodded at some of the villagers that were out, I sighed seeing the fathers with their children, that's what I wanted to be, I wanted to play with my child, spend time with my wife not sit behind a desk all day signing papers and talking then hoping to see my baby before they were sent to bed. I let out a huff and rubbed my head. I blinked as I felt the familiar chakra of my only remaining student appear behind me in the shadows like normal.

I opened my office door and paused. "Come in." I said to him and walked in and sat at the desk, he walked in and shut the door and stood a few feet from my desk at attention. I looked at him now he was still 13 but was hitting a growth spurt hitting 5'6'' already he was going to be taller than me by time he was an adult. His muscle mass was slowly growing but not by much. His silver hair jutted out from behind the red and white anbu mask, his right eye hole was dark while his left was dark but if you looked hard enough you could see a red glow in the darkness.

I sighed and formed some hand seals. " _Mitsudan no jutsu._ " I said and felt the seals that were built in the wall of this office pulse with chakra signifying that no one could see or hear what was going on in here until I broke the jutsu. "Remove your mask, want to talk to you Kakashi." I said, he gave a small grunt and untied the mask and slowly removed it and hooked it to his weapon belt. His left eye that had the long scar running through it closed instantly hiding the gift from my other student at his untimely death; the sharingan. His right eye that was his normal steel gray eye stared ahead with no emotion, absolutely nothing in it. I let out a silent sigh at that sight, the boy was in a dark place ever since the incident of his other teammate Rin who committed suicide by Kakashi's hand, the boy was suffering from PTSD so when I became Hokage, I turned him into an anbu who was going to my right hand man hoping it would help but it wasn't at all.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked his voice in that still childish and yet man voice.

"I told you to call me Minato-sensei." I lightly scolded in which he simply blinked, I sighed letting it go for now. "I have a very important mission for you to do. It is not an anbu mission which means you'll be temporarily leaving your anbu rank." I said, he blinked. "Kushina is pregnant." I said with a smile, he blinked a few times in shock.  
"C.. Congratulations." He said.

"Thank you." I said with a nod. "But as you know Kushina is the jinchuuriki for Kyuubi no Kitsune." I said, he nodded. "And during the pregnancy the power that holds him inside Kushina and keeps him dormant is weakened to help the child grow. I know Kushina says he's on her side and is nice but I don't want to take that chance." I said, he nodded his head. "So when Kushina goes into labor Kyuubi could break free or be pulled from her." I said. "So your mission is to be her bodyguard, stay by her side, guard, protect her everything that I _should_ be doing." I said somewhat bitterly. "I want you to be there when I can't." I said.

"Yes sir." He nodded, I smiled and nodded back in return and sighed, he pulled his mask back on his face and disappeared in a swirl of green leaves, I let out a sigh and leaned back in the chair rubbing my head where this headache was forming. _'What should I do?'_ I thought.

That evening I sat silently on the Hokage mountain staring out at the bustling village, I had managed to shake my anbu tail and sneak away for a few minutes, I simply let my feet carry me and ended up here, so I sat on the ground and sat in silence. I rubbed my face and looked over at my hitai-ate laying on the ground next to me and let out huff.

"You sound troubled." I turned to see my sensei Jiraiya standing behind me, I looked back out.

"Hi sensei." I said, he walked up and sat down next to me.  
"So what's troubling you so much you'd sneak away and cause a panic with anbu?" He asked, I chuckled and shook my head in a 'nothing' response. "Uh huh. Minato you forget I can read you like book. Something is troubling you, now talk." He said, I sighed, damn he was too good sometimes.

"I don't know what to do." I said quietly.  
"Hm?" He said.

"I have a duty as Hokage to the village and it's people but …. but I also have a duty to my family." I said.

"You didn't want to be Hokage did you?" He asked, I sighed.  
"Not really." I shrugged.  
"What changed that? Because from the moment I met you, you said you wanted to be Hokage, it was your dream." He said.

"Dreams change sensei. Kushina changed my dream." I said. "That night when she was kidnapped, I saved her and she finally fell in love with me." I said with a smile. "That night I made a promise to her and to myself that she would come first, that I would protect her and my family." I said and pulled my knee up and set my chin on my knee. "Now we're in family way and I'm expected to protect everyone, I couldn't even protect my students!" I said. "I'm confused because ….. _sigh..._ I don't even know." I said.

"Minato why didn't you talk with Hurizen before hand? I'm sure he would of found someone else."  
"One I have a duty to my Hokage." I said. "I couldn't exactly refuse." I said. "Plus he told me that there was problems and I needed to be Hokage because of shadows or something." I shrugged, I didn't get it then and I don't get it now. "I had a duty-"  
"Okay shut up with duty thing." He sniped, I blinked. "Minato, you could of said something like you weren't quite ready, or you didn't feel right about it." He said, I sighed.  
"Sensei, I had to." I said. "And I guess it's better than me going out and risking my neck on a mission far away from Kushina." I shrugged and stood up.

"Minato-" He started, I grabbed my hitai-ate.  
"I gotta get home to Kushina." I said curtly and walked away quickly berating myself for saying as much as I did. I don't think sensei would turn me in for what I said, but I shouldn't of taken the risk. It was going to cause problems and that is the last thing I needed right now.

I got home and found Kakashi's chakra in the shadows of the house, I unlocked the door. "Come in for supper." I said, I felt him hesitate. "Now." I said, he walked out pulling his black hood off his head followed by his mask, I smiled and ruffled his silver hair, he didn't even respond, I really did screw him up.

We walked in and Kushina turned smiling at us both. "Welcome home you two!" She said, I walked up and pecked her lips, she smiled then sighed as I dropped down and pressed a gentle kiss on her stomach, she sighed. "Are you gonna do that all the time?" She asked.

"Every time I see you." I said standing and tapped her nose before kissing her lips again, she giggled.

"Fine." She huffed. "It's good to see you Kakashi-kun." She said, he nodded, I chuckled.

"I thought he'd enjoy some of your delicious supper." I said, she nodded and turned back and grabbed the pot, I grabbed it with a wink and set it down, she grabbed the dishes and set them out and grabbed the drinks and sat down, I sat next to her and Kakashi sat across from us, I smiled.

"So Kakashi-kun how are your missions going?" Kushina asked, he blinked.

"Oh, good Kushina-sama." He said, she reached over and flicked his head, he yelped quietly and rubbed the red spot. "Wha?" He asked.

"Don't call me sama!" She said. "You call me Kushina, or aunt Kushina." She said, he blinked and sighed. "Say it." She said with a grin.

"Good Kushina-san." He said hesitantly, she huffed  
"Not right but good enough for now." She said, I smiled watching Kakashi squirm at his obvious uncomfortableness at calling her anything by Kushina-sama. It was funny because technically according to Kushina's blood she was a princess with her clan the Uzumaki clan, she was considered royalty and yet hated to be called Kushina-sama or be called Kushina-hime or anything remotely close to that.

I sighed as Kakashi sat quietly answering Kushina's questions politely as possible, he was a polite boy who did as he was told. That worried me because I wondered what would happen to him? Would he do as he's told his whole life? Would he ever have his own dream?


	2. Birth!

**Chapter 2: Birth!**

The months flew by for us all – almost all of us, for Kushina the last few months were dragging by mainly because how uncomfortable she was. And as much as I tried I didn't fix anything, I seemed to anger her or upset her. But luckily there was only two weeks until our baby was going to be born! And roughly six months ago we found out we were having a little girl!

Kushina was ecstatic about the thought of having a little girl, I on the other hand was excited about it but also very nervous. Having a girl meant that boys would like her and eventually she'd like boys and that meant dating which lead to kissing which lead to other things that just made my stomach churn and my heart race. It almost made me panic, there was no way in bloody hell some scum bag boy was going to touch or date my baby girl! NO WAY!

I opened my eyes as Kushina huffed in annoyance and shifted on the bed, I sat up. "Kushina, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Fine." She sniped then let out a gasp and shot a heated glare to her stomach.

"She kicking again?" I asked  
"What do you think!? I'm not a punching bag!" She groaned, I smiled gently.  
"Why don't you go to the spa, maybe it will help you relax-"  
"I'm perfectly relaxed!" She snarled, I flinched and nodded.

"Right! I didn't mean anything like that, I just meant maybe you'll be able …. never mind." I opted out realizing if I kept talking I was simply digging my grave deeper and deeper. I frowned trying to think of something before it hit me. "Why not go visit Mikoto? That always cheers you up! You can talk about baby things and girl things..." I said. "And you could see Itachi and baby Sasuke." I said, she frowned then a small smile formed on her face.

"Yeah. Yeah that sounds good." She said and sat up slowly and sighed, I smiled as she got dressed in her green dress that fit albeit not as lose as before but still fit. I waved her off and watched Kakashi walk from the shadows and tail Kushina like he had been this whole pregnancy. I yawned with a stretch and rubbed my hair, I looked at the calendar date, in 13 days I was going to be a father! October 10th!

I sometimes had to pinch myself to make sure this wasn't a dream and boy was I happy when I didn't wake up! Even being Hokage was somewhat working out. I still didn't like staying in the office nearly all day and only spending a few hours with Kushina before I had to get some sleep. But at least I had Kakashi here. I sighed making a cup of tea and sat at the table rubbing my face and sighed. A quick knock sounded at the front door, I got up and was greeted by Jiraiya and Hurizen-sama when I opened it. I felt my stomach fall to my feet.

"We need to speak with you Minato." Hurizen said, I nodded with a small gulp and let them in. They sat at the dining room table, I sat down slowly.

"Yes?" I asked as calmly as possible.  
"Jiraiya and I were speaking about things the other day." Hurizen said, I nodded. "I'm aware that Kushina's due date is coming soon correct?" He asked, I almost sighed in relief that that's what they wanted to talk about, I gave a nod. "I don't want to take the chance and risk the Kyuubi breaking lose and reeking havoc in the village." He said.

"You want me to find a place where she can give birth safely." I concluded, he nodded his head and reached for his pipe. "Please, Kushina will kill … me!" I said, he chuckled and put it in his pocket.

"I was thinking of a place but let's hear your opinion about it first." Sensei said. "The training grounds where I whipped you into shape." He said, I chuckled.

"That sounds good." I said with a nod.

"Later today I will head there and set up some seals so no one can get in." I nodded.

"Minato you'll be able to hold the seal correct?" Hurizen asked.

"Yes, I'm thoroughly studied her seal and I know how to hold it." He nodded.  
"I will be sending an anbu team to guard, an anbu medic and my wife to help Kushina give birth." He said.  
"Yes sir." I said.

"That's all we wanted to speak about." He said. "Is there anything you want wanted to talk about?" He asked, I frowned and shook my head.  
"Not that I can think of." I lied, he nodded and stood up.  
"Alright, my wife and I will be coming over to speak with you and Kushina in a few days."  
"Yes sir." I said standing and walked into to the door and bid him a goodbye  
"Enjoy your day off." He said, I nodded and waved as he left, I sighed and shut the door then realized sensei was still there, I turned and looked at him.

"Sensei?" I questioned.

"Sit Minato." He said, I gulped and sat down slowly. "I could see the panic in your eyes." He said propping his chin up on his hands I blinked. "You should know I wont tell Hurizen what you said, but you need to." He said, I sighed. "Minato-"  
"Sensei it's fine, I feel better now. I'm sure I can balance my life the way I want it to." I said. "I was just panicking." I shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Hm." He said not truly believing me. "Where is Kushina?"  
"She went to visit Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi." I said, he nodded.  
"Well, I want you to help me build the seals in a few days, I plan to put multiple seals that really only we would know." He said, I nodded.  
"Yes sensei." I said, he nodded and stood up and left, I sighed and dropped my head to the table.

Kushina POV

I giggled with Mikoto as we sat in her living room sipping warm tea. "So how is it going? Ready to pull your hair out yet?" She teased, I sighed.  
"She's treating me like a punching bag!" I said. "Right when I get comfortable I get kicked! When I get up, sit down, every move I make kick! Kick!" I said and snorted, she chuckled. "Did Sasuke do that?" I asked.

"No, not really. Although when Itachi would talk to him he'd stretch or kick, it's like they loved each other before they even met!" She said, I chuckled and looked around.

"Where is little Itachi?" I asked looking for the cute boy.

"He's out with his father training." She rolled her eyes humorously. "Itachi's a little genius so Fugaku wants him to join the academy at six." She said, I nodded.

Just then the door opened and Fugaku walked in with Itachi in tow, they pulled their sandals off, Fugaku looked up. "Hello Kushina-chan." He said.

"Hi." I said smiled. "Hi Itachi-kun." I said, he blinked and bowed.

"Hello Kushina-sama." He said.  
"You don't have to call me sama." I said.  
"Father said you are a princess." He said blinking.  
"I am, but I prefer to just be called Kushina." I said.  
"Oh." He nodded. "Well hello Kushina-san, and hello mother." He said, Mikoto smiled and nodded. Fugaku sat down next to his wife.

"So you're due soon hm?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "13 days." I said and sighed touching my stomach. A baby's cry sounded from the side room, Mikoto sighed.  
"I got it mother." Itachi said and walked into his brothers room, it melted my heart to see how the boy was protective. A few minutes later the cries stopped, Mikoto sighed.  
"He's an angel." She said, I chuckled.

"So will you be okay?" Mikoto asked, I blinked. "I mean … ya know." She said, I blinked and sighed at the thing I hadn't even thought about that, Kyuubi's seal.  
"I haven't thought about it but no doubt Minato has plans for it." I said with a chuckle, they nodded, I sighed. Did Minato have a plan? I wondered and frowned then gasped as a strong kick made me jolt, I bit my lip not to cuss that was the last thing I needed my girl to hear, Mikoto winced.

"Kick?"  
"Geez!" I said and huffed. "At least I know she'll be able to beat up boys."  
"Like mother like daughter." Fugaku said, I gave a cheeky grin and chuckled.  
"You know, I have to get home." I said and sighed.

"Really?" Mikoto asked with a frown.  
"Yeah, Minato get's panicky when I'm gone too long." I said, she chuckled and stood up and walked me out. "It was good to hang out, see ya." I said, she nodded and shut the door as I left, I sighed rubbing my stomach, that was bothering me.

Did Minato have a plan about Kyuubi? I mean I know the fox had said he was okay with me because I wasn't like the normal humans. The fox had hated me at first, he was sealed inside of me when I was 11. Back then he was mean and nasty and tried to escape all the time. For the first five years he was nasty but when I treated him like a being not just chakra monster he started to warm up to me, so I loosened the seal slightly for him to be comfortable and show I trusted him but I could put him in place if need be. So the 14 years he had been in me we became close friends, Kurama was his real name joked around and protected me when need be. The only thing that got on my nerves was the fox's perverted side. The things he would say especially when Minato and I were together uh! If Minato could hear it he'd never touch me again out of embarrassment. But other than that the fox was a pretty nice guy.

I focused slightly and appeared in the seal and looked up at the snoozing fox, he laid curled up with my chakra chains wrapped around his tails. He cracked one large red eye open and sighed.

" **What Kushina?"** He rumbled and stretched his front paw- hands out and yawned.

" _What's going to happen? I mean am I or my baby in danger?"_ I asked.

" **Of course not Kushina, I'm not leaving, you've proven enough that you're different than normal humans, I have no want to leave and put up with some idiot trying to control me."** He rumbled. **"The only thing you need to focus on is this bug you got."**

" _Huh?"_

" **You have a bug, the flu in your system, your immune system has been too low and you picked up the flu, if you aren't careful that could put you and Kit in danger."** He said.

" _Kit?"_ I asked with s smile, he blinked and grumbled. _"Awww! I knew you liked little Naruko!"_ I said teasing he growled at me.  
 **"Shut up!"** He barked. **"I've spend nearly nine months with the brat! She's gotten attached to me and I her …. a little."** He said.

" _I knew you were a big softy."_ I teased.

" **SHUT UP BEFORE I BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!"** He roared, I laughed and rubbed his black leathery nose, he huffed and laid down. **"Like I said Kushina, get rest so you can fight this bug off, if you go into labor you'll be in more danger and so will the baby."** He said closing his eyes.

" _Thank you Kurama."_ I said and disappeared.

I opened my eyes and continued to the house, I kicked my shoes off as I walked in and found Minato bent over three scrolls writing notes, I chuckled. "Mina?" I called his pet name, he blinked and smiled at me, I grinned and walked up. "What are you working on?" I asked peeking at the scrolls.

"Some seals, Hurizen-sama is worried and would rather be safer than sorry, so you're going to give birth in my old training grounds." He said, I nodded. "Jiraiya-sensei and I are going to set up the seals around so no one can try anything." He said, I nodded and hugged him.

"I talked to Kurama, he said the only thing I need to worry about is I've got a flu bug growing." I said with a huff, he blinked.

"You're sick?" He asked and stood up. "You should be in bed, I'll take care of everything else, don't worry." He said, I chuckled as he walked me into our bedroom, I sat down and pulled him close, he grunted as I kissed him, he smiled then fluffed up the pillows behind me and covered me with a blanket, I chuckled.

-o0o-

"Minato... Mina... MINATO!" I snarled and shoved the man, he yelped and fell out of bed and jumped blinked.

"What?" He asked in a panic. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think my water broke."

"What!? Oh no we gotta I -" He stuttered and looked around.  
"Minato, calm down!" I said. "I'm fine, I need to relax is all." I said. "Tsunade-hime coached me through this." I said.

"We gotta let Hurizen-sama know." He said and bit his thumb summoning one of his disgusting frogs, it croaked. "Go to Hurizen-sama, tell him Kushina's water broke, find Jiraiya after and Tsunade." He said, the frog croaked and hopped out the window, I sighed and smiled at him and held my hand out, he walked up and took it, I pulled him close until our foreheads were pressed together.

"We're about to be parents." I whispered, he blinked with a blush and chuckled before nodded.  
"Almost." He said touching my stomach gently, I sighed and held him close.

It was almost 9:00am before Hurizen and his wife Biwako showed up, followed by Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Tsunade warned me about the stupid flu I had but other than that I was okay to make it to the training grounds in time.

"I will take you to the training grounds." Biwako said. "Taji from anbu will be with us." She said, I nodded my head. Minato took my hand, I smiled at him, he smiled.

"I'm going to go set up, I'll see you there. Be careful." He said and kissed my head, I smiled and watched him leave with Jiraiya.

Minato POV

I sighed as I left Kushina, sensei nodded and I tightened my shoes and paused. "Kakashi." I called, the boy appeared from the shadows. "Take the night off." I said.

"But-" He started.  
"Hurizen's anbu will be there, you've done well, thank you very much." I said and ruffled his hair, he blinked and nodded.

"Yes sir, good luck." He said hesitantly, I smiled and ruffled his silver hair and nodded.

"Thank you." I winked and set off with sensei.

Kushina POV

"Kushina!" Biwako barked, I jumped and paid attention. "We'll head out in a few minutes. Do you have everything you need?" She asked, I got up slowly and picked up a pack that had a spare dress in it for me and an orange blanket for little Naruko, it had some water in it and some extra towels. "With you being sick we need to move fast." She said, I nodded.

Within 10 minutes we set out and I gasped as I spotted Mikoto walking down the road with Sasuke, I giggled and looked at the baby. "Hi Sasuke." I said and gently rubbed his cheek, he whined and opened his black eyes and blinked at me, I giggled rubbed his hair gently.

"So, are you ready?" Mikoto asked, I sighed and nodded. "You heading now?" She asked, I nodded. "You don't look good, so be safe." She said, I nodded.  
"I have a question." I said and leaned in. "Does it really hurt like they say?" I asked, she chuckled.  
"Something scares you? I'm surprised." She said, I smiled and sighed.

"Let's go Kushina!" Biwako said pulling me away, I stuttered.  
"Be careful!" Mikoto called, I waved and walked next to her.  
"You're birth is suppose to be top secret." She scolded me.  
"Mikoto is my best friend, she knows everything." I said. "I trust her." I said, she gave a humph.

"On to the birth, we'll need to move as fast as possible to get to the training grounds and when you are in labor you need to keep your voice down." She said.  
"Yes ma'am." I said and chuckled.

-o0o-

"AAARGH! IT HURTS 'TTEBANE!" I screamed loudly as I went through another big contraction and was told to push at the same time.

"Push Kushina!" Biwako ordered.  
"I'm trying!" I snarled at her.

"I've never heard Kushina cry out in pain. Is this okay?" Minato asked standing next to me, I panted and groaned.

"She's fine! You stay on guard!" Biwako ordered.

"But..." Minato said.

"You're the Yondaime! Get a grip!" Biwako snarled, he flinched slightly. "Most men would of dropped dead from pain like this!" She said. I sneezed and began to cough violently, Minato grabbed the water bottle and pulled my head up, I took a gulp before gasping and cough as a flash of pain shot through my body.

"Hang in there Kushina!" Minato said. "Come on Naruko!" He said and panted.

Minato POV

I panted watching my wife arch in pain, her skin had grown pale since she went into labor, black bags formed under her eyes, she didn't look good and there was nothing I could do at the moment. All I could really do was be on guard and hope nothing would happen tonight.

Normal POV

Just outside he barrier the four anbu positioned at the entrance all laid dead in the water, a cloaked figure gripped the final anbu's neck suffocating him, the figure looked up hearing Kushina's screams echo, he wore an orange mask with black lines decorating it and a single eye hole on the right side. He walked up to the building and looked around carefully before letting out a quiet snort and walked straight through the wall like a ghost.

Kushina screamed in pain arching, she coughed and blood shot up, Minato gasped and whimpered.

"I can see the head Kushina! A little more!" Biwako called.

"Hand in there Kushina!" Taji called, Kushina cried out and began to convulse slightly, Minato cried out.  
"Naruko! Hurry up and come out!" He yelled, Kushina bit her lip and cried out.

Suddenly a loud baby's cry sounded in the room, Kushina's eyes opened and tears ran down her face, she whimpered,. "Hot water!" Biwako ordered.  
"Yes ma'am!" Taji said.

"She's … here." Minato said breathless, Kushina panted heavily and looked at Biwako who held the girl wrapped in the orange blanket Kushina brought. The baby whimpered and twitched, Biwako sighed and walked over. "I'm a father!" Minato cried wiping tears from her eyes. Biwako walked up, he reached out and she jerked back, he frowned.

"The mother sees her first!" She snarled, Minato gave a small pout but sighed, Biwako bent down and Kushina looked at her baby, she had pink skin and yellow hair on her head and three whisker like marks on her cheeks.  
"We finally meet Naruko." Kushina said, she let out a strangled noise, Biwako cursed. "What's wrong?" Kushina asked.

"She's not breathing properly." She said and moved over and examined the baby.  
"Naruko!" Kushina cried out as the baby went silent.

"Dammit no!" Taji said and proceeded to give the newborn CPR, Minato watched in fear, he whimpered and sighed as Naruko began to cry again.

"She should make it to Konoha." Biwako said then cried out falling, both parents jumped and looked at the hooded figure standing to the side holding Naruko as she cried a little.  
"Yondaime Hokage Minato, step away from the jinchuuriki or else this baby dies after her first minute." He said holding his hand over the child.

 _'How'd he get past the barriers?'_ He thought and shifted ready to move into action. Kushina began to violently cough and blood ran down her mouth. "Kushina!" He cried out.

"Minato! Hurry up and step away don't you care what happens to your baby?" The man asked, Minato looked at Taji and Biwako bleeding out and at the man.

"Just stay calm!" He said.

"I'm perfectly calm Minato.." He said and threw Naruko in the air and had a kunai pointed at her back.

"NARUKO!" Kushina screamed, Minato disappeared and grabbed Naruko crouching on the wall.

"Leave it to _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_. But what about next?" He question, Minato gasped as exploding tags began to hiss, he cursed pulling Naruko from her blanket.  
"MINATO! NARUKO!" Kushina screamed as they disappeared, Minato appeared in a house throwing the blanket holding the baby and threw himself out the door skidding on the ground as it exploded, Naruko twitched and struggled to breathe.

"Hold on baby." He said and looked at the stick in his ankle making blood stain his wraps. _'He wanted to separate me and Kushina …. and he did.'_ Minato thought pulling the stick from his leg. _'I have to get Kushina and take care of them both."_ He said and flashed away again.

He appeared in a small house that had his special kunai hanging, he walked over to the bed and set Naru down on the bed, she was sleeping again but her breathing was weak. "I'll be right back princess. I gotta save Kaa-chan." He whispered and disappeared.

Kushina gulped as ink chains held her up, her seal was spread on her body. _'Kurama!'_ She thought, he growled in anger looking at the man. "What do you want?" She asked already knowing.

"I'm going to pull Kyuubi from you and crush Konoha." He said, she gasped.

"Minato will stop you."

"He may be a flash and have you marked but he's far away now." He said and chuckled. "The seal is weak enough for me to get to Kyuubi. Do you know how long I've waited for this?!" He asked and blinked the eye hole of the mask revealed as sharingan, Kushina gasped being hit with the jutsu.

" **YOU!"** Kurama growled and snarled as the sharingan took over putting him under a spell, he was pulled up.

Kushina screamed as the red chakra poured out over her and the seal on her stomach expanded before Kyuubi pulled from her and began to form but struggled. "Come out Kyuubi! NOW!" The masked man snarled, Kyuubi roared as he was pulled up, Kushina dropped down. "Now to Konoha." He said, Kushina looked up and panted, the masked man turned. "You Uzumaki ninja are amazing, you don't die easily. Since you were his jinchuuriki, I'll let him kill you." He said, Kurama roared and brought his hand down over Kushina.

Minato appeared on a tree top holding the weakened Kushina in his arms. **"Minato.."** Kurama growled, he looked at Kurama as he struggled to fight the hold, his eyes shifting between sharingan and his normal fox eyes. **"Hidan: Raifu hojū."** He growled before he and the masked man disappeared. Minato nodded his head and sighed.

"Minato? Is Naruko okay?" She asked.

"She's fine." He said.  
"That man is heading to crush Konoha." She rasped, Minato growled and disappeared, he reappeared in the house and carried her to the bed with Naruko. "Why?" She asked.

"I'm doing what I'm suppose to." He said and laid her down, he sighed and let out a shaky breath. _'I hope I got this.'_ He thought before making hand signs. _"Jin, Hatsu, Min, Shin, Ne, Tatsu, Inu, I, Tori, Shozen, Sho, Fu Sai, Kai, Tora!"_ He said making each sign before clapping his hands. Chakra shined over his body and moved to his hands. " _Hidan: Raifu hojū no jutsu!_ " He said and placed his hands over Kushina's heart and her stomach, he watched the seal wrap back up and fade to almost nothing, he focused more the chakra shined more and poured into Kushina, she cried out and arched slightly, her eyes almost glowed before it faded, the color came back to her face and her breathing calmed down.

"Minato." She said, he panted and focused, blood ran from his nose from the power, the chakra faded completely and he moaned and caught himself before falling. "Minato?" Kushina asked, he smiled panting.

"It's okay." He rasped and stood. "Now Naruko." He said and pulled the baby close and pressed his ear to her chest and heard how she struggled to breathe, he sighed. "One more." He whispered. " _Fu, Gika, Tora, Ushi, Tatsu, Mi, Hitsuki, Saru, Shin, Min, Kai, Jin, Raki, Inu, I, Uma, Tatsu!_ " He said, chakra glowed again. " _Hidan: Kokyū shimasu no jutsu!_ " He said, he bent down and pressed his lips to Naruko's pouring air and chakra into her body, he closed his eyes and focused laying his hand over her body and the chakra seeped into her body.

"Minato. What in the world?" Kushina asked in shock, Minato continued to breathe air into Naruko, she twitched a little and it got stronger, he pulled back and panted harshly his head spun a little. Naruko's mouth opened and she began to scream loudly and kick, he panted and sighed.

"There." He panted. "Now you're both safe." He said and moaned about to fall.

"Are you?!" She asked, he nodded.

"I gotta get to Konoha, stop that man and Kyuubi." He said, Kushina nodded before she moaned and fell backwards. "Kushina!" He said. A strong current of chakra poured through Minato's system, he screamed in agony before he collapsed his head clipping the bed railing and he passed out.


	3. Traitor

**Chapter 3: Traitor.**

Minato POV

"Here they are! Over here!" Muffled voices said, I tried to open my eyes but it hurt, it felt like I had a taser on my body. "Minato!" I could hear sensei's muffled voice, I forced an eye open and looked up at him, he was talking to me but all I could hear was a humming noise.  
"K... Kushina.." I rasped and watched some anbu lift Kushina's body carefully and carry her away, Tsunade held Naruko who I could guess was screaming, I moaned and passed out again.

I opened my eyes and saw sensei's hair in my face, I shifted and realized I was on his back. "Sensei." I said, he stopped.

"Get them to the hospital." He ordered and pulled me from his back and held me.

"What happened?" I slurred. "What day is it?" I asked. "Where am I?" I asked and noticed I was in the woods and it was dark out still, it all slammed back into me and I gasped. "Kushina! Naruko!" I yelled.  
"Calm down Minato! They're alive and being taken to the hospital." He said, I panted and held him tight. "What happened to you?" He asked me, I swallowed a few times and panted. "Minato?"  
"I …. I … I was I used some secret jutsu's on Kushina and Naruko, she passed out …. and I felt a strong current of chakra and that's all I remember." I said. "What happened? What about Kyuubi and the masked man?" I asked.

"He came to Konoha." He said, my stomached dropped. "It's badly damaged... a lot are hurt." He said. "But they both were stopped."  
"Hurizen-sama?" I asked.

"Partially, I helped but really it was your student."  
"Kakashi?" I questioned, he nodded his head.

"He ignored the orders and rushed out, I think to find you but ran into the masked man, I don't have all the details but he's pretty banged up."  
"Take me to him."  
"I will." He said and slung my arm around his neck and took me to Konoha or what was left of Konoha. The outer main gate was basically demolished, fires were burning hot before they were put out, the roads were torn up, houses were leveled, I looked up and saw the Hokage mountain was heavily damaged, ironically my face was destroyed, people were screaming and sobbing in agony, pain, anger. We got to the hospital which luckily was still standing, sensei took me upstairs, a nurse followed and they brought me to a large room, Kushina laid in bed with an IV in her arm, Naruko was in a hospital crib and Kakashi laid in the second bed, bandaged up and unconscious. Sensei set me on the other bed and they began to check me over before stitching up a gash on my head that I didn't even feel and gave me some fluids.

I sighed as I sat on the hospital bed looking at my wife and student laying in the other beds. I held my daughter gently rocking her as she slept. I sighed quietly and looked down at her, she was so sweet, she had her mother's attitude so far, if I woke her up she would kick and scream, if I took her food away I would be kicked and puked on, she had an attitude, but she melted my heart.

"When you meet mommy you'll love her, she's like you." I said, she opened her blue eyes blinking at me and opened her mouth, I smiled at her and kissed her head gently, she fidgeted in my arms, I chuckled and pulled her up and smiled at her.

"Uhh..." I looked and saw Kakashi waking up, I smiled and got up gently holding Naru close, Kakashi's eye opened and looked around. "Where am I?" He slurred.

"Hospital." I said, he looked at me.  
"You're okay sensei." He said.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked with a chuckle.  
"You never came back, we thought …. you.." He stopped, I sighed.  
"What happened in the fight?" I asked pulling a seat up awkwardly and sat down, he pushed his bed up and sighed.

 _Flashback-_

Kakashi POV

 _I frowned as they forced all us young genin to a protected area in the woods away from the village. I turned and Kyuubi smashing his giant paw on the ground, I could see bodies flying in the air, I gulped. Where was sensei? Why wasn't he here to stop him? Was he dead?_

" _All young ninja get in the barrier!" An older jounin said._

" _Why can't we fight!?" Kurenai Yuuhi asked angrily._

" _You are the future of Konoha. You can't die now." He said. "Hurry up." He said, I bit my lip and looked at Gai who was frowning about not going to fight._

" _Psst, Gai." I said, he leaned closed. "Let's go." I said, his eyes glittered and he nodded, we shot backwards ignoring the calls for us to stop._

" _I'm surprised my rival, you're disobeying orders." He said, I shot him a harsh glance making him flinch. "Sorry." He said.  
"Something's not right! I want to find sensei." I said. "You go help people get evacuated."  
"Be safe." He said and shot off, I jumped over the roofs, I looked at Kyuubi and frowned as his eyes had a sharingan design in them. Was he being controlled? _

_I huffed and dodged some debris and jumped over the gates, I hit the ground and my fairly young ninken pack appeared. "What Kakashi?" The smallest dog a brown pug named Pakkun said._

" _Hunt down Minato-sensei." I ordered, they barked and shot off into the woods. I looked up at the Kyuubi and sighed. 'Maybe I can stop him...' I thought lifting my hitai-ate revealing my sharingan. I jumped into the trees and headed towards Kyuubi. He looked towards me, I growled and focused as my sharingan began to spin, he growled and his movements slowed._

" _No." I gasped as a man shot up in front of me, wearing a baggy hooded cloak and a orange and black mask with a single eye hole that had a sharingan shining. I gasped and stumbled back, he reached out, I yanked my katana from my back and swiped at his head but my blade passed completely through him, I gasped as he grabbed my hand tight and I felt the world began to distort, I grunted and stabbed my katana in his leg, he howled and released me, I jumped backwards and fell back panting._

 _'Who is that?!' I thought, he jumped down in front of me. "Who are you?" I growled._

" _You will not interfere." He said, chains dropped from his sleeves, I stood holding my katana tight. He launched at me, I stood ready and gasped as he passed through me but his chains wrapped around me tight, I grunted as he pulled them tighter, I felt them digging into my arms, I growled and focused shooting my chakra out around my body turning it to lightning. He yelled in pain the chains loosened, I jumped free and panted, he got slowly and glared at me, my sharingan shined in the night as I watched him carefully. 'Is he an Uchiha?' I wondered before I sprung from the tree with my katana in arm, I yelled and swung, he pulled out two medium shuriken and blocked my katana, I swung again and again and he blocked, sparks shot up from the speed and heat of the metals clashing, I growled. 'I hope I figured this out.' I thought and focused, my chakra spread down into my katana and sliced through his shuriken, he grunted and fell back. I panted and began to make my hand signs for my signature jutsu._

 _'ushi, u, saru, tatsu, ne, tori, ushi, mi, inu, tora, saru, Chidori' The chakra built up and began to chirp brightly, I roared and forwards all the while gathering chakra in my hands hoping I picked up what sensei had began to teach me a few weeks ago._

 _'If I can at least free Kyuubi from his grip he should stop attacking, then I can find sensei.' I thought and thrust my chidori at his head, it passed through, I smirked moved my hand, he reached to use his jutsu on me, I slammed my left hand on his chest, I watched my chakra poured into him and a seal shined._

" _You!" He growled and brought his knee up, it nailed me in the jaw and I slammed through a tree with the power. I coughed up blood and watched Kyuubi stop and growl a thank you before he disappeared. The masked guy appeared above me, I rolled out of the way just in time, his foot slammed into the ground creating a crater, I panted as my head swam from my wound. I focused and grabbed a kunai and brought chidori on my hand with the kunai and shot out again, I growled flipping over him and swiped at his head, I ripped his cloak off and revealed black spiky hair, I cried out as his weapon appeared from no where and slammed into my stomach, I felt a rib break. I hit the ground harshly and skidded with a groan. I poured chakra on the weapon and threw it along with others, he dodged and turned as I yanked a wire and pulled the weapon back, he turned and blocked it. I shot forward and brought my chakra up, he turned as I swung my fist, it smashed into his mask breaking it apart, he fell back and I fell flat, I looked up to see the person responsible and I froze. I stared at a man who had a scarred face on his left with a sharingan who looked exactly like Obito Uchiha. The same Obito Uchiha that died over a year ago! I watched him! I swear._

" _Obito?" I asked, he growled and shot forward and slammed a chakra hand into my chest I coughed and collapsed the world began to fade and I watched Obito disappear with a dark glare sent at me._

 _Flashback-_

"Obito!?" Sensei asked shocked, I sighed.  
"It sounds insane but ….. it was him." I said looking at my wrapped hands. "I don't understand, if he lived, why'd he stay away? He could of helped me. Maybe Rin wouldn't of ….." I stopped and looked at my hand shaking, sensei stood up and touched my hand gently, I looked at him.

"Don't think like that." He said. "If it was Obito, we'll get to the bottom of it." He said, I sighed and looked as his little bundle began to thrash and whine, Minato sighed and chuckled. "You've never met her have you." He said, I blinked and stuttered as he thrust the wiggling bundle in my arms, I stiffened and blinked looking down at her. She had yellow hair on her head and three whisker marks on her cheeks, her skin was pink still, she opened her eyes and they were bright blue like sensei's. She let out a noise and jerked, her closed fist moved, I blinked.

"W...what do I do...?" I asked, he chuckled making me blush.  
"Hold her Kakashi." He said. "She wont bite, she doesn't have teeth yet." He teased, I blinked and sighed, I touched her cheek with my finger, her hand hit my finger before she grabbed it, I blinked a few times and gulped. "Someone likes you." He teased, I blushed and sighed.

"Naruko?" I said and smiled as she babbled a little. "It sounds weird."  
"What?" Minato asked.  
"Naruko, it's weird to say."  
"Well what do you like?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.  
"What about just Naru? It's easier and not so weird." I said, he frowned then nodded.  
"Little Naru." He smiled, I smirked a little and sighed quietly, she whimpered and began to cry and fuss, I blinked. "She's hungry." He said and grabbed a bottle from the cooled cabinet, he handed it to me. "You're gonna be her babysitter, you better learn now." He said, I sighed held the bottle, she began to drink the formula, I smirked a little watching her as she ate before she yawned a little and snuggled a little, I chuckled.

"She's cute." I said, Minato-sensei nodded with a grin.

Normal POV

It was never a truly good sign when four anbu appeared in front of a ninja, so that's why Minato's stomach slightly dropped as four appeared in the hospital room as he bounced Naru after her feeding.

"Minato-san, you are being requested by Hurizen-sama." The one in the center said, he blinked noticing the lack of 'Hokage-sama' or even the 'sama' on his name.

"Okay, I need to get a nurse to watch Naru and I'll be there."  
"We're to bring you." He said, he blinked.

"O... okay..." Minato said and pressed the call button a nurse came in and took Naru from him, Minato pulled his shoes on discarding the hospital slippers. He walked out quickly and headed to the Hokage building and was led to the private meeting room that only the Hokage and councilmen used. He walked in and paused slightly seeing Homura, Koharu, Danzo and Hurizen sitting at a table. The doors slammed shut and the privacy jutsu pulsed.

"Come here Minato." Hurizen said, he gulped and walked forward. "We need to speak." He said and sighed. "What happened?"

"Happened?" Minato asked.  
"The other night, you didn't show." He said. "You left your village in mortal danger." He said slightly irked.  
"Hurizen-sama, I tried to come, but ….. I … I was knocked out, I don't know by who but I was."  
"I find that hard to believe with your speed and skill." Danzo said, Minato glared at the man.

"He's right." Hurizen said, Minato sighed.  
"Hurizen-sama, I … I saved my daughter then I saved Kushina. It delayed me and once I finished I was going to head to Konoha to free Kyuubi from the seal."

"Minato... you were found with no chakra, a concussion and your wife and baby in perfect health. In my knowledge a jinchuuriki dies having their biju pulled out." He said, Minato gulped.

"Yes sir, Kushina was dying but I saved her life. And then I saved Naru's."  
"What was wrong with Naru?"  
"She couldn't breathe right. I used some forbidden jutsu on them and it tired me out, the next thing I knew I had a strong chakra course through me and I blacked out." He said.

"Well here's the thing, many were killed the other night, more damage has been done to Konoha in a long time and now we're weakened greatly." He said. "We lost so many ninja fighting the beast while you were saving your wife." Hurizen said.

"As Hokage you were expected to take care of the village. The village is your family." Homura said, Minato glanced down.

"You're very young and still a little naïve, but your mistake has cost us greatly. You were given the responsibility!" Koharu said.

"I told you it was a mistake Hurizen." Danzo said, the man glared back at Danzo.

"Even if you feel it was a mistake, I don't." Minato said, they looked at him. "I get what I did was wrong, but I was not going to let my wife and daughter die." He said. "I had a duty as a husband and father." Minato said.

"You had a duty as Hokage!" Danzo barked, Minato shook in slight anger.  
"I understand this, but as I said I am not going to regret my move."  
"Minato you've been weird about this Hokage seat, Jiraiya said something that you were having problems, I hoped you would of come to me, but you didn't."  
"I was having trouble balancing." He said. "I'm sorry, but I stand by my choice."  
"You're choice killed hundreds of people with that beast!" Danzo spat.

"That beast was being controlled. Maybe you should go after them."  
"We're dealing with our own traitor." Danzo said, they all glared at the man.

"Shut up Danzo!" Hurizen barked.  
"A traitor?" Minato asked. "You're calling me a traitor? Me!?" He said.  
"Minato... it's just …."  
"Just what?! I've always been told to protect the will of fire, the will of fire is the children, I protected one."  
"When dozens died!" Koharu said.  
"I'm sorry for that, I am." Minato said. "But I had a duty as a father."

"What about your duty as Hokage? Huh?" Homura asked, Minato shook in anger and sighed.  
"I-"  
"What!?" Danzo asked. "You gave up your village."  
"I didn't even want to be Hokage alright!?" Minato snapped then gasped.

"What?" Hurizen asked standing. "Minato, say it again."  
"I... I … I didn't want to be Hokage." He said quietly.  
"Why didn't you say so? I could of chosen someone much better who would of cared for this village. Minato you've betrayed-"  
"What!? Betrayed what?! A bunch of people that turn their back the instant someone saves their friends or family!? People who … who judge everything and everyone like they're better but they're not!" He said. "This village isn't worth it! I wanted to spend time with my wife, my family, my important things." He said. "I didn't say anything because I knew the dirty dealing going on! I had a duty, yes I regret not saying it, but I still did the job and protected the village." He said and panted.

"Minato, give me your hitai-ate." Hurizen said, Minato blinked.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You are suspended from your rank."  
"What you're going to repeat Sakumo?" I asked bitterly.  
"Do not wear your Hokage cloak and you can return that hat. You are no longer Hokage, until we decide you will not even be a ninja." He said, Minato sighed and pulled his hitai-ate out of his pocket and dropped it on the floor and stormed out of the building.

Minato POV

Kami what have I done!? I was so stupid! I should of kept my mouth shut! Now I just ruined everything, for Naru, for Kushina, for Kakashi, everyone! I got back to the hospital and sighed in relief, I sat by Kushina's bed and held her hand.  
"I'm so sorry Kushina. I'm sorry." I whispered and laid my head down on her bed gently. I ended up falling asleep lightly sitting there but I was awoken by Naru's cry, I got up and sighed as I changed her diaper then fed her, I bounced her gently and sighed thinking about the meeting, about my punishment. It felt like a Sakumo situation all over again, the man lost his rank for supposedly betraying his village, he was shunned and treated like dirt until he killed himself. I looked over at Kakashi who was sleeping, when we lost Sakumo, we lost Kakashi, the cheerful boy was gone, he was replaced by this … robot, I had only seen Obito get a rise out of the boy, their rivalry as much as Kakashi tried to say was one sided it wasn't. Kakashi was his rival just as much as Obito was his.

And thinking of Obito, what happened with him? Did he actually survive that collapse? I should of gone after him and tried to find him, but I figured like everyone else he was gone. He's the one who's ruined my life, almost killed Kushina, who cared deeply for the boy, tried to destroy Konoha and was basically the cause why I and my family would soon be dragged through the mud.

"Mina." I blinked as Kushina sighed and shifted before opening her beautiful violet eyes.

"Hi Kush." I said and sighed, she smiled and sat up slowly and sighed.  
"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"A couple days." He said, she sighed and rubbed her eyes with a yawn.  
"What happened?" She asked, I paused.  
"Here's little Naru." I said handing her daughter to her.  
"Naru?" She asked holding her with a smile. "It sounds better than Naruko." She chuckled.  
"Kakashi thought the same." I said, she nodded her head and smiled at Naru, I stood there with a sigh, she looked up at me with a frown.

"Minato? Are you okay?" She asked, I opened my mouth then stopped. "Mina?"  
"It's not good Kushina." I said quietly.  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"Everything messed up and ….. I'm not a ninja. Nor even Hokage."  
"What?" She asked shocked, I sighed.

"I was attacked and passed out that night, I didn't make it to Konoha." I sighed. "It was badly hurt, but …... because I chose to save you both first they're calling me a traitor." I said, she blinked shocked. "I'm sorry."  
"But why?" She asked.  
"I let it slip that I didn't want to be Hokage." I said, she sighed and held her hand out, I sat next to the bed and held it tight.

"We'll make it through this." She said. "We will." She said squeezing my hand, I smiled and nodded at her.  
"I know." I said and sighed.


	4. Sentenced

**Chapter 4: Sentenced.**

After a week Kushina and Naru were cleared to go home, Kakashi much to his protests had another week before he was going to be allowed to leave. I hadn't even left the hospital too nervous about everything that was going to happen. Luckily our house was still standing albeit a little damaged but standing none the less. Buildings were being rebuilt already and most of the people were back in homes. I opened the door to the house and walked in first then let Kushina and Naru in.

I sighed putting my keys on the table and pulling my shoes off, I took Naru as Kushina pulled her sandals off of her feet, I bounced Naru gently. "Why don't you put her in her crib. We can talk then." Kushina said, I paused and sighed, I didn't want Naru out of my sight honestly. I walked back and pulled the crib out of the room making Kushina chuckle, I checked it quickly then set Naru down gently and covered her up.

Kushina sat on the couch and I followed with a sigh, she moved to my lap and put her head on my shoulder.

"Kushina I've screwed up …. big time." I said. "My name is going to dragged through the mud and you and Naru will be dragged with it." I said.  
"Minato, you did what you believed is right, you saved your family." She said. "I would of done the same!" She said.  
"The council doesn't see that, they see me as a traitor because I never got here after I saved you."  
"What happened?"

"You fainted and I felt chakra course through my body it was painful and I blacked out clipping my head on the bed, sensei and a group found us and brought us to Konoha." I said, she played with my hair listening. "Danzo is shooting his mouth off and I lost my temper and said I never wanted to be Hokage, so I left my hitai-ate on the ground in the office and walked out. My name is being wiped from the Hokage line, my face was destroyed by Kyuubi so they don't have to worry about that." I said with a sigh. "And Kakashi …." I stopped.

"What?"  
"Kakashi saved Konoha, he fought the masked man and freed Kyuubi …. but Kushina... that man.." I said, she looked at me confused. "He says it was Obito." she blinked in shock.  
"Your student Obito?"  
"Yes." I nodded.

She blinked a few times tears glistened in her eyes, I sighed and held her hand, she set her head on my shoulder and let out a shaky sigh.

"Kushina I'm sorry." I said, she looked at me. "I've messed up so much, I should of gone to look for Obito that day, I should of said something to Hurizen before I became Hokage …. I .." I sighed looking down.

"Minato." She said and cupped my face. "You're not at fault." She said. "Everyone makes mistakes, and if those old bats can't understand that, then it's their fault."  
"You're going to be-"  
"I don't care if you're dragged through the mud, if I am, whatever! I took you for better and for worst." She said, I smiled gently and held her, Naru let out a small cry and kicked, I smiled as she got up and picked her up and sat back in my lap. "We're all here together, we're a family and we're going to stay that way." She said, I sighed and gave a tiny smile.

-*o*-

Normal POV

Within a week it was pretty obvious someone leaked the information about Minato's disgrace to the village, some were treating him badly, he had people talking about him as he walked through the village. Most still gave the man respect and would smile and talk to him all the time. The Uchiha clan stood by Minato and Kushina.

Minato twitched as he walked into the hospital so he can check Kakashi out, since the boy was underage he couldn't check himself out. The boy sent his new ninken to Minato to get him out of the hospital. Minato found the boy's room and he sighed in relief seeing his sensei.

"Hi sensei."  
"Hey." He said, Kakashi cocked his head.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, Minato shook his head with a shrug.  
"Are you ready?" He asked, Kakashi nodded and got out of bed and stumbled slightly but shook it off and walked next to Minato. He signed the papers and headed out through the village, Kakashi followed the man curious as to why his normally smiling sensei was so down and upset. They passed an alley and a rock came flying out, Kakashi grabbed a kunai from Minato's pouch who blinked in shock, Kakashi knocked the rock away and went to head towards the alley, Minato clapped his hand on the boys shoulder, he looked at him.

"Let it go." He said, Kakashi looked at him shocked.  
"But-"  
"No." He said and walked away, Kakashi let out an annoyed huff and followed the man back to his house. He noted how Minato locked the door and how the windows blinds were shut.

"Sensei, what is going on?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. "You can't let someone get away with attacking you! You're the Hokage-"

"No I'm not." Minato said, Kakashi paused. "I was removed from my rank."  
"W...why?" He asked.  
"Because of the night of the attack, I didn't come back, I saved Kushina and Naru first, before I came to Konoha." He said, Kakashi scoffed. "I didn't want to be Hokage." He said, Kakashi looked at him. "But I didn't say anything when I was nominated. I let it out and they stripped my rank, they are wiping my name from the Hokage line." He said.

"They can't do that!" Kakashi said.  
"Kakashi-"  
"NO! I already watched this happen once! I wont again!" He yelped, Minato sighed sadly and wrapped his arm around the boy who stood still but shook. "Sensei..." He whispered.  
"It'll be okay Kakashi." Minato said holding the boys shoulders. "Listen, I don't want you to worry over this. Understand?" He asked.

"What about you? I mean … are they doing all the junk they did to ….." He stopped not saying his father's name but it was obvious.

"Some are, but we're not alone." He said. "The Uchiha clan is helping a lot." He said and chuckled.  
"Where is Kushina-sama?" He asked.  
"She's with Mikoto so is Naru." Minato said and sighed.  
"Sensei ….. let me stay here." He said.

"Kakashi-"  
"No, I can … help … I can get grocery's, protect you guys... please." He said, Minato sighed and scratched his head.

"If you want."  
"Yes." He nodded and walked to the door. "I'll be back." He said and rushed out, Minato sighed and rubbed his head.

-*o*-

Three days later Minato was summoned to the Hokage building again, he sighed as he held Naru bouncing her gently, she nuzzled against him making him smile gently. Kakashi came out of the bathroom. "Kakashi, I have a meeting, can you babysit Naru?"  
"Sure." He said taking the baby, Minato pulled his shoes on and headed out with a sigh. He walked through the streets, a few people sneered at the man and muttered curses like normal.

 _'I need to get diapers...'_ He thought with a sigh rubbing his head and walked up the steps to the Hokage building.

He knocked on the door and opened the doors and walked in, two anbu stood guarding the door. Hurizen sat in the middle of the table, on the side sat Homura and Koharu, Naru Shikaku, Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuuga Hiashi, Yamanaka Inoichi, and a few other simple council members along with the diamayo's council members.

"Minato, you've been called here for your sentencing." Hurizen said, he sighed and stood still. "After much deliberation we have decided that you will be released from the Hokage seat, in fact it will be as if I never chose a Yondaime." He said. "You will lose your title as ninja for a month." He said. "And you are not allowed outside of Konoha for a month. If you do you will be labeled a traitor." He said.

"Fine." He said coldly.  
"Minato, we didn't want to do this, but-"  
"I already heard the speech, if you don't mind, I have an infant waiting for me at home." He said, Sarutobi sighed.

"Fine. Dismissed." He said, Minato turned and walked out without giving the Hokage a bow or even nod in respect.

Minato walked through the streets and blinked as an orange regular fox appeared in front of him, he sighed as it jumped on his shoulder.

"What Kurama?" He asked lowly so no one could hear.

After Kurama was freed from Obito that night he disappeared and reappeared in Kushina and Minato's house changing his appearance to a normal fox and would do errands or guard for Kushina and especially little Naru. Even though he didn't admit it, he grew a soft spot for the girl and would make sure no harm came to her.

"Kushina-hime said she needs diapers." He said, Minato nodded. "And wipes."  
"Alright." He said, Kurama nodded and disappeared again, Minato walked into the super market ignoring the whispers, he grabbed the things and sighed as a worker stood at the end of the aisle as if daring him to try to check out, he glared with a smirk.

 _'They call me flash for a reason.'_ He thought and disappeared, he put the money on the counter and was out of the building before they realized what happened. Minato rubbed his head with a sigh and went home. He found Kakashi sitting outside silently. "You okay?" Minato asked, he blinked and nodded.

"Yeah. Just... lost." He shrugged, Minato sighed and ruffled his hair and walked inside.  
"I'm home Kushina." He said.

"Hi." She kissed his lips. "Thank you so much." She said. "I would of gone but I got so busy and forgot.."  
"Let me go from now on." He said, she blinked then sighed.  
"What are they stopping us from buying things?" She asked.

"Trying. But I'm called a flash for a reason." He said, Kushina sighed quietly. She cupped his face and looked at him.

"Don't be brave for me." She said, he sighed and slumped. "What did they say?"  
"My name is being erased from the Hokage line, like the Yondaime was never picked. I'm not a ninja for a month and I cannot step foot outside of Konoha for a month or else I'll be labeled a traitor."

"That's not bad." She said. "It could have been worse."  
"But you and Naru and Kakashi are paying for it." He said. "I feel like I failed as a husband and father." He said.

"No, you could never fail as a husband or father. Do you understand me." She said, he sighed. "No! Look at me." She said, he looked into her violet eyes. "You can never fail us." She said and hugged him, he smiled and returned the hug.

A loud crash of glass sounded and Naru's scream had Minato launching into her room, he found the window next to the crib smashed with a brick, he ran to Naru and picked her up checking her quickly and held her tight shaking. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He sobbed and fell to his knees holding his baby as she cried with him.

A scream sounded outside and the snarling of dogs sounded before Kakashi appeared at the window panting. "Is everyone okay?" He asked and blinked as he watched Minato sob with his daughter, he sighed quietly and pulled back take the culprit to jail. He returned shortly and fixed the window with thicker glass and sighed as he walked in, Kushina motioned for him to be quiet, he found Minato passed out on the couch curled up with Naru who was asleep with him, Kushina grabbed a camera and took the picture quickly and smiled.

"Is he okay?" Kakashi whispered, Kushina sighed.  
"He's hurting, he feels like he's failed."  
"He hasn't." Kakashi protested.  
"I know, I told him that, but what Konoha is doing and what happened earlier, he's ….." She sighed, Kakashi frowned a little. "This house just isn't safe anymore." She said, Kakashi looked down and began to think. "Well what would you like for supper?" She asked.

"Whatever you want aunt Kushina." He said without thinking, Kushina smiled and set to making the food for her family.


	5. Changes

**Chapter 5: Changes.**

"No way Kakashi." Minato said, the boy blinked shocked. "We can't do that." He said.

"It's my house technically. And it's better then it rotting away, it's farther back less chance of this stuff happening and we can move at night so no one will even know where you guys are, you will be safer and so will Naru." He said and held out a silver keys. "Whether you agree or not furniture is being set up." He said giving a grin, Minato blinked and sighed with a small chuckle. "You'll have more room, we can all be together." He said, Minato looked at Kushina who smiled and looked down at Naru who fidgeted. "So, I suggest we pack up so we can move most by morning." He said. "I'll keep Naru busy." He said holding his hands out, Kushina handed the baby to the boy who at first cried out in displeasure before settling down.

Minato began to fold his clothes up and put them in boxes and shut them. Kushina wrapped her arms around his body, he looked at her, she smiled at him. "Are you okay?" She asked, he nodded his head and kissed her lips gently, she leaned in closer and deepened the kiss, he pressed her against the wall gently and rumbled quietly, she smiled holding him. "So how about this." She said. "When we get moved, we spend the night together, we haven't in a while." She whispered, Minato smiled. "Kakashi can survive babysitting for the night." She whispered.

"Okay." Minato whispered and kissed her lips gently.

Kakashi, Minato, Kushina and Naru began to move into Kakashi's childhood home that was surrounded by a forest so it made it much easier to keep them safe and for the time being it could give both new parents a break from worrying about someone breaking in. As the time ticked by Kakashi made clones working faster now with them and they got their things moved out of the old smaller house and into the new one. Kakashi fell to the couch with a sigh, Minato sat down with Naru, Kushina propped herself on the arm.

"Thanks Kakashi." She said, he smiled and nodded to her.  
"Thank you." Minato said, Kakashi smiled and nodded. "Let's get some rest." He said.

"Kakashi can you watch Naru?" Kushina asked, he nodded his head and took Naru from Minato, Kushina pulled Minato with her up the stairs, Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. He looked at Naru as she slept, he smiled and stroked her cheek gently and sighed. _'Let's hope everything will work out.'_

-o0o-

Minato moaned as he heard Naru's cry coming from her room, he cracked his blue eye open and sighed dragging himself from the couch that he had been napping on up to his now three month old daughters room. He came in and picked her up, she let out a cry, he lifted and snorted at the stench coming from her diaper, he sighed and laid her on her changing table and grabbed the wipes and new diaper.

"You just love giving daddy the stinky ones don't ya?" He asked, she giggled, he sighed with a smile. "Stinker." He said and cleaned her up before picking her up and carrying the dirty diaper down to the trash and sighed. "Now what huh? Momma's bringing you a friend." He said. "Sasuke. You'll be classmates." He said, she looked at him, he chuckled and held her and swung a little. He sighed as a knock on the door sounded, he walked up and opened it and was greeted by Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi.

"Hey." He smiled, she smiled at him and they walked in. "Where's Kushina?" He asked.  
"She left early to get some food, she's not here?" Mikoto asked, Minato panted and gulped.

"I'd hate to do this but, can you watch Naru? I have to find Kushina." He said.

"Of course!" She said. "Itachi can you hold Sasuke?" She asked, Itachi took his younger brother and held him, Mikoto took Naru from Minato, he slid his shoes on quickly and walked out, he jumped to the roofs and began to search for Kushina's chakra, he finally located in town near an alley, he reached the building and heard her yell and a pained cry sound, he jumped down. Kushina whirled around about to punch him.

"It's me!" He said, she sighed and huffed before turning her sights to the man in her grasp, she yelled and threw him, he hit the wall and fell unconscious.  
"Asshole!" She snarled.

"What happened?" Minato asked and turned her and froze, she sighed. Her lip was busted and she had a scrape on her cheek and her shirt was ripped. "Wh...wha?" He stuttered.  
"It was a stupid kid pulling a prank." She sighed.

"Kushina." He said not believing her, she sighed.

"It was to retaliate about the Kyuubi thing. Apparently his sister or something was killed. Minato it's not your fault." She said, he sighed and panted. "Minato!" She said, he blinked and sighed.

"Okay." He said quietly. "Let's get you home." He said, both jumped to the roofs and got home, Kushina put some salve on the bruise and talked with Mikoto as Itachi watched his little brother lay with Naru.

Kakashi came in through the door with a sigh and pulled his boots off, he smiled at everyone and walked upstairs, he headed to the bathroom and saw Minato standing in the master bedroom with his head pressed to the glass. "Sensei?" He asked, he sighed and looked at him. "Are you okay?"  
"Fine Kakashi." He said and sighed and walked away, Kakashi frowned but walked into the bathroom.

-*o*-

Minato POV

I sighed as I got out of bed carefully, it was after 1 in the morning. I sighed quietly and walked to the closet and opened it, I pulled my pack out and checked it, I sighed shakily. I looked over at my sleeping wife and sighed. I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice. I needed to leave.

It tore my heart to pieces, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. It would be alright, Kushina could enact her royal lineage and then no one could touch her or Naru. I would be gone and wouldn't shame or put them in danger anymore. I sighed and grabbed my traveling cloak and my pack slinging them on. I pulled out a letter that had Kushina's name on it and set it on the nightstand next to her. I bent down and gave her one last kiss goodbye and slipped out, I walked into Naru's room and looked at my baby. I would never see her again, wouldn't be able to watch her grow up, at least grow up with her. I sighed and pulled out a box with a bow on it and set it on her dresser with her name on it. I walked back over giving her one last kiss goodbye.

I walked to Kakashi's room and slid in, he was sound asleep thanks to the genjutsu I put on him earlier. I bent down and rubbed his head. "Be your own man, take a stand and be who you want to be." I whispered hoping it would reach him, I pulled out another note with his name on it and put it on his table.

I walked out of the house and locked the door behind me, I sighed and pulled the hood up and ran through the gates getting a head start before the anbu was sent out after me. This should make everything better, my family would be safe and no longer shamed. But I swear I would come back to keep my eye on my loves.

Normal POV 

-*o*-Next morning-*o*-

Kakashi woke up with a yawn and sighed, he shook his head and sat up rubbing his face, he looked over and saw the note on his table, he grabbed it and opened it.

Kakashi,  
You're going to be upset with me but I have to do this.  
I have decided to leave Konoha, with everything that happened with that night and you, Kushina and little Naru being punished it's just not right and I can't continue to be there to shame you guys and my family.  
I'll be around but I wont be right by your side.  
And you may end up being angry with me and I'm sorry and hope you forgive me. But I do have one thing to ask of you if possible, can you please watch over and protect Naru. If you don't want to I understand but I hope you will.  
Live your life, don't just be a weapon for the village.  
-Minato-sensei

Kakashi stared at the paper silently before he launched from his bed throwing his room door open rushing downstairs to see if it was a prank but there was no sign of Minato, he raced up and looked in Naru's room then he shoved the door open to Kushina and Minato's room. Kushina jumped with a yelp and covered up.

"Kakashi!?" She asked shocked.  
"Where's sensei?" He asked opening the closet and noticed clothes missing, he walked into the bathroom and came out.  
"Why?" She asked.

"He left me a note!" He said shaking.  
"What?" She asked.  
"He's gone! He left!" He yelped, Kushina looked at him shocked and moved to the side and saw the note for her, she opened it quickly.

Kushina, 

You know I love you, you know that!  
And I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Forgive me for not talking to you sooner as children, forgive me for not asking you out or asking you to marry me sooner. Forgive me for not telling the village I didn't want to be Hokage and ruining our lives. Forgive me for running out.  
But I couldn't keep seeing you and Naru and Kakashi suffering for my mistake.  
But this will work out, I'll keep watching over you three, I promise and maybe one day we can be a family but not there we can't.  
Raise Naru to be a kick ass young woman like her mother.  
I've asked Kakashi to protect Naru but in case he doesn't maybe get Itachi to or something.  
And the thing I suggest for you is to bring your royal lineage back into act, make it so no one can hurt you or Naru without serious repercussions.  
I know you'll be mad at me, but I do love you, I always have and I always will.  
Minato.

Kushina shook and closed her eye before letting out an enraged, heartbroken scream, Kakashi looked down sadly before walking over to her and crawling on the bed and hugged her, she held him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"It'll be okay." He whispered quietly and held the woman who was like his second mother.

Hurizen walked through the streets and walked to the old Hatake house where Minato, Kushina and Naru had taken up residence due to the abuse they were receiving. Over two months ago Minato's punishment ended but he was still in a way shunned. But anyone who messed with the family was dealt with severely of course there was some that slipped through the cracks. But he wanted to check up on the small family and try to make it right and fix what happened.

He knocked on the door and heard Naru's wailing, he smirked and sighed. The front door opened and Kushina stood there with Naru in her arms, she looked at him, her violet eyes filled with anger. "Could we please speak?" Hurizen said.  
"No." She said.  
"What?" He asked slightly shocked.  
"No we can't talk." She said. "You people ruined my life!" She spat.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
"Kakashi take Naru." She said, the boy walked up and gently took the baby holding her and walked away, Kushina crossed her arms over her chest. "You ruined my life! You smeared my husbands face in the mud for doing the thing that many do and what you had done if you had been in the same situation." She growled. "You punished him without listening or even believing what he had to say!" She said louder. "So no we can't talk, because I have to figure out what to do now!" She snarled.

"What happened?" Hurizen asked.  
"Minato left! He fled the village that turns their back on anyone who knows what really important not you assholes!" She snarled. "He left me and my daughter all alone because of you!" She snarled. "And let me warn you right here and now, if anyone so much as looks at me, Naru or Kakashi with malice, distaste, or anything, I will promise you Uzugakure will crush Konoha!" She snarled then stepped back and slammed the door in Hurizen's face.

He blinked in shock then sighed quietly and rubbed his face. _'Kami... now what?'_ He thought and walked away from the house to figure out what to do now that Konohagakure's best ninja was a rogue and the strongest clan that could crush Konoha was being held back by a woman with a known harsh temper and a baby. _'Danzo...'_ He thought in anger knowing that his once friend was the blame to the recent attacks on the family and was the one who told everyone about Minato's so called betrayal.

Kushina POV

I slammed the door in that old bastards face, I didn't care if he was Hokage or not, I out ranked him and the whole council. And right now it was taking a lot for me not to just order Konohagakure's destruction now. I looked at Kakashi who bounced Naru who seemed to have the feel that something was wrong since she hadn't stopped sobbing all morning. I sighed and took her from Kakashi, he sighed and sat down silently. I sat down on the table and touched his knee, he looked at me with empty eyes.  
"Kakashi, if you don't want to stay, I understand." I said. "We can move out." She said. "But even if you don't want to be apart of us, I'll still protect you." I said, he looked at me and sighed.

"Minato-sensei asked me to protect Naru, I'm going to protect her and you both." He said, I smiled gently. "Minato wont I will." He said, I leaned and kissed his head gently. "But... why is it always here I lose …." He stopped, I sighed.

"How about we move again." I said. "I'll get a compound made for the Uzumaki clan here, you are an Uzumaki too." I said, Kakashi smiled and nodded. "But I ask something." I asked and gulped this was going to be hard.  
"What?" He asked.

"Don't mention him." I said. "As Naru grows up. I don't want her hurt." I said shakily, he sighed and nodded. "Maybe when she's older I'll explain it but …. now, everyone has made a choice, this is mine." I said. "Right now Konoha is not my home Uzugakure is, but since I can't move there, we'll move it here." I said. "And should anything harmful happen to you, me or Naru, it's over." I said.

"Yes." He said, I smiled and stood up.  
"I need to go tell Hokage-sama," I said with an attitude. "And get the compound made, I need to send a letter to the clan." I said.  
"Are they still around?" He asked.

"We're not seal masters for nothing." I winked. "Things have to be done." She said. "Everything is changing." I said, he stood up and nodded his head.


	6. G

**Chapter 6: Growing up.**

Giggles filled the house halls followed by running footfall. A small, orange, yellow and blue blur shot through the halls followed by a tall, silver, blue blur right behind her.

"Get back here little one!" The second blur yelled and slipped on the slippery wooden floor, a mocking laugh sounded making him grumble, he pushed himself up with a groan and popped his back.

"What is going on?" Kushina asked walking down the hall.  
"Your little spawn is pulling pranks!" Kakashi said pointing down the hall that the little one disappeared down, Kushina began to laugh, Kakashi grumbled with a huff and walked down the hall looking around carefully. He turned at the slight noise and saw the table curtain move, he smirked and walked up on the wall with chakra and slammed the door before crouching over the table silently. After a few seconds the curtain moved again and a small golden head poked out, quiet giggles emitted from her, she crawled out and sighed brushing her orange dress off, she smirked and gave a triumphant 'humph!'.  
"Gotcha!" Kakashi said, she yelped jumping in the air, he grabbed her and rolled on the ground before landing on his back with the little girl secured in his arms.

"Aww nii-chan! No fair using chakra!" She pouted, he chuckled and nuzzled her nose, she giggled.  
"You little one are going to clean up your mess." He said.

"Aww nii-chan." She whined, he chuckled and stood up hefting the now five year old on his shoulder and walked back.

It had been five years since Minato fled the village hoping to give Kushina and Naru a better life. As Kushina said they never mentioned Minato's name and kept Naru busy so she never really could think about why she had no father. Basically he was just a blur in her memory. There were no photo's out of him and Naru together, not even him and Kushina.

Kushina kept to her word keeping the peace with Konohagakure so long as no one hurt her, Naru or Kakashi. She had her clan move to Konohagakure building a large compound that could only be entered with permission, strong seals guarded the whole place that not even the Hokage's anbu could break. Kakashi practically became an Uzumaki moving in with Kushina and Naru becoming Naru's guardian and as she said 'Nii-chan'. He guarded Naru and Kushina with his life and would nearly tear anyone apart if they badmouthed either. Some rude people even tried to say the young Hatake had completely taken Minato's place even as Kushina's man, of course both quickly put them in their place and killed that rumor.

Minato was not heard from except a few cards on birthdays but that was it and like normal Kushina hid them away. The only thing Kushina let Naru have of her fathers was a necklace that he left for her.

Kakashi smiled as he carried the wiggling five year old back to her prank so she could clean it up.

"Nii!" Naru whined as she struggled against Kakashi's grip.

"No ma'am, you're cleaning it up." He said setting her down pointing to the powder paint on the walls of the hall that she had launched at the young anbu when he came in but thanks to his anbu skill he evaded them barely.

He grabbed a towel and handed it to her, she huffed with a deep pout in her lips and began to clean the wall slowly, Kakashi smiled watching her.  
"Naru! Sasuke and Itachi are here!" Kushina called, Naru gasped and turned and looked at Kakashi who stood there with his arms crossed, she walked up to him and looked up throwing her best puppy dog pout to him.  
"Nii-chan can I please, please pleeeaase go see them? I promise I'll clean up after." She said with a small whine, he put his hands on his hips looking at her. "Nii-chan!" She whined, he chuckled.

"Fine, but you better clean this up after." He said.

"I promise." She said.  
"Do I get a kiss?" He asked bending down, she kissed his cheek and ran off laughing, Kakashi sighed and looked at the mess. "She's never gonna clean this up." He muttered and quickly cleaned up the mess.

"Well duh, she's got you wrapped around her finger." A deep voice said, Kakashi looked over at the fox sitting there.  
"Like you're one to talk Kurama." Kakashi said, the fox flinched before huffing. Kakashi chuckled and put the towel in the dirty clothes and spotted Naru and Sasuke sitting in the yard talking with the now 10 year old Itachi watching them, Kakashi walked over and sighed quietly.

"Hello Kakashi-sempai." Itachi said, Kakashi smirked and nodded his head.  
"I heard you passed your chunin exam congratulations."  
"Thank you sempai." Itachi said with a nod, Kakashi chuckled and watched the kids play around.

Kakashi walked away from Itachi after a few moments and found Kushina and Mikoto sitting in the kitchen laughing and giggling.  
"Hi Kakashi." Mikoto said.  
"Hello Mikoto-san." He nodded, she smiled and bit into her cake.

"So who cleaned up the mess?" Kushina asked with a smirk knowing full well that Kakashi was the one.  
"Who do you think? Her puppy eyes are better than Pakkun's." He said, Kushina chuckled. "She's excellent at manipulating people, like her mother." He said, Kushina gave him a foxy grin making him roll his eyes.

"So have you heard anything from him?" Mikoto asked speaking of Minato.  
"No." She said. "It's better." She said, Kakashi sighed and grabbed his drink taking a gulp and walked away from the woman and headed to his room. He sat on the bed and sighed quietly, he picked up a turned over picture and stared at it. It was a photo of his old team, Rin, Obito and Minato. Dust covered the glass and frame showing how long it had sat there.

Kakashi hadn't really been the same since Minato left, he did as he was told to guard and protect but he was colder, he didn't listen to the council or the Hokage as much. He, like Kushina had a disdain towards them that would never go away, but it was deeper for him because this was the second person they stole from his life because of their pride and attitude.

After two hours they waved goodbye to the Uchiha's and shut the compound gates heading home for supper.

"Did you have fun?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yeah." She nodded skipping next to him. "Say Nii."  
"Hm?" He asked.  
"Did you go to the academy when you were younger?" She asked.  
"Yes. I graduated in less than a year."  
"Less than a year!? Seriously!?" She said stopping staring at him in shock, he chuckled and nodded his head.  
"Yep." He said. "Why?" He asked.  
"No reason." She said and went back to skipping, Kakashi arched his eyebrow knowing the girl was hiding or at least thinking about something the way she chewed her lip.

As they sat eating dinner Naru let out a sigh and looked at Kushina. "Hey momma?" She asked.  
"Yes sweetie." Kushina said.  
"Did you know Sasuke is joining the academy?"  
"Yes, his mom told me today." She said.  
"Am I gonna?" She asked, Kushina paused and looked at Kakashi who also stopped. "Well?" Naru asked.  
"You don't wanna go to the academy Naru. It's very boring." She said.  
"But my friends will be there. Sasuke told me Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata and the others were joining! I Wanna go!" She whined.  
"Naru it's not that simple."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Nothing." Kushina sighed.  
"But mom!"  
"Naru, your mom said enough." Kakashi said. Naru huffed and stomped to her room ignoring their calls. "What do we do?" Kakashi asked.  
"I don't know. I don't want her that close to them."  
"She wont stop until she goes." Kakashi said knowing Naru too well.  
"I'll think about it. Can you take Naru on her play date tomorrow? Their meeting at the playground."  
"Sure." He nodded his head and watched Kushina eat and think quietly.

The next day Kakashi walked Naru to the playground wondering what Kushina would do, she made a vow that she would have little to do with the village's upbringings, since none of the elders followed these lessons themselves.  
"Shikamaru!" Naru yelled waving before letting Kakashi's hand go and ran to the boy who stood with the others and began to play , Kakashi sat on the bench watching her with a smile before pulling out an orange book and began to read.

"So Naru, is your mom gonna let you join?" Sasuke asked.  
"Dunno. She wouldn't answer me last night." She frowned. "She never lets me do anything." She pouted. "It's always some stupid reason." They chuckled quietly.

"Well I hope you can." Sasuke said. "I'm looking forward to it cause father said he'd start teaching me jutsu." He said.  
"Mine said the same." Shikamaru said.  
"Me too." Chouji said.  
"Yep!" Ino said with a smile. Naru looked down with a small frown listening to them speak about their fathers.

 _'A father...'_ She thought curiously an hummed.


End file.
